Hearts Fly
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Songfic. Parody of the song 'Lumos Flies' by ALL CAPS, which is a parody of the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City. After Fang leaves, he and Max have a lot of thinking to do; about each other and where they will go from here. Takes place after FANG.
1. The Story

Me: So...I've been currently obsessed with the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City. Well, my obsession with this song brought me to a Harry Potter-based parody of the song called 'Lumos Flies' by the band ALL CAPS. Well, watching that video enough times inspired me to write a parody of my own...

Fang: A parody of a parody.

Me: Yep. Well, it's not a parody in the 'ha ha funny' sense, but a 'rewrite of the original lyrics' sense. So...Not a comedy, btw.

Fang: A mushy emo piece of junk, though.

Me: -eyeroll- No one asked you. Anyway, after I wrote the lyrics, I thought of posting them on FF, then decided it might be cool to try to write a songfic with them. I have to admit, I like the song itself better than the songfic I wrote to go with it, but I'm putting it up anyway. Worked hard enough on it.

I also apologize if the way it's written is confusing or annoying and for the short POVs, but, with the way the song is written, I and my OCD couldn't find a better way to do it.

**Note: **If it's centered, the lyrics apply to both characters.

Also, takes place after FANG.

Fang: You're forgetting something...

Me: No way, Fang.

**You Would Not Believe Your Eyes, If I Tried To Claim This Prize: **I do not own Maximum Ride, dang it. Don't own 'Fireflies' by Owl City or 'Lumos Flies' by ALL CAPS. I would never steal from anyone associated with Kristina Horner. I lovest her. -huggles Kristina-

Alright, let's do this!

* * *

Fang's POV

I wish I had at least a clue as to where I was going from here, but lately, I didn't seem to have a specific direction. I just picked the one I was facing and took off, hoping I'd somehow be led to where I needed to go.

Like right now, I was flying over what (I think) was the northern United States somewhere around Montana. The sky was absolutely beautiful, only the slight wisps of clouds in the sky, but despite the wonderful weather, I just couldn't shake the less pleasant feeling that had been knawing at me for weeks.

It wasn't easy, going from being part of a family, always having someone around, to being all on your own, even for a solitary person like myself. I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

Not to mention, as I stared out into the empty blue sky ahead of me, I kept picturing _her._

_You would not believe your eyes._

_If you saw her in the skies._

_And no, I'm not just talking 'bout the wings._

I shook my head, hoping to shake the image out of my head. I couldn't focus on what I needed to do if I kept thinking about her. But I couldn't help myself.

_Her smile takes away my breath._

_Brings me back from certain death._

_At least that's how things were until I left._

There was a place I _definitely_ couldn't go, not now. The day I left. Oh, man, what was I thinking? Could I have done that better/ Probably, but I don't know how. I'm only (supposedly) fifteen, for crying out loud! How am I supposed to make sense of anything?

The only thing that ever made sense was (surprisingly) Max, and she wasn't here. Who knows when I'd ever see her again. If ever.

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That someday she'll be with me._

_It's hard to tell where our future lies with the way that things have gone._

_But paths can shift like a changing tide with Max Ride._

All these thoughts running through my head made it impossible to fly any longer. I spotted what looked like an abandonded hunting cabin below and made a nosedive for it. I needed a break.

* * *

Max's POV

Alright, I'm supposed to be the amazing leader here, the unstoppable Maximum Ride, saviour of the world.

So why am I locked in my room, curled up on my bed with a laptop with all the lights off like a severely depressed emo kid?

One little power-filled word: Fang.

_I got ten thousand hugs_

_From the Flock after that dumb, _

_dirty rat left me without one goodbye._

Smooth move, Fnick. Thanks for the _note._ We've been through everything together, shared our worst moments, our deepest secrets, our very souls with each other, and what do you do? You write a note and leave without saying goodbye. _Really_ feeling the love here, Fang.

We were so close to really having it together, or so it seemed, We'd gotten through so much and survived. We'd come to a better understanding of each other, the rest of our Flock, our role here. We didn't know everything yet, maybe we never would, but we were doing so well together as a team. Why break it up now?

_None of this seems right._

_After we survived those fights,_

_He runs off just as happiness is in sight._

And yet...As mad and confused as I was, if Fang walked through my bedroom door and announced his return, I'd take him back in a second.

I shut Fang's old laptop, sighing and placing it on the side table. He'd made sure to leave no solid clues as to what, exactly, his plans were or where he was going. Maybe he didn't even know. Either way, it made trying to find him nearly impossible.

_I'd like to make myself believe that boy would come back to me._

_I may be mad, but Dylan just can't fill this empty hole._

_And things around here just don't seem that sane, without Fang._

Another great reason for locking myself inside my room, besides to pull off the emo look, was to momentarily avoid the Flock. The kids had been particularily full of energy today, and I just couldn't handle it. Iggy and Dylan both had done their best to give me a break and try to handle them themselves, but I figured the eventual knock on my door was inevitable.

"Max?" Dylan called from the other side of my door. "I could use some help, if you're up to it."

"Be there in a sec." I called back, pulling myself out of bed. Dylan, I had to admit, was a nice guy. He was so great with the kids, so helpful. He wanted so badly to help me out. He wanted to be part of a family and was doing his best to be part of this one. He was sweet, funny, sometimes innocent compared to the rest of us, but we were curing him of that. I could almost understand why he was considered to be my 'other half'. He was perfect.

Too perfect.

I'd gotten the kids sorted out so that Iggy and Dylan could handle them, then retreated back to my room. I thought maybe I'd snapped at them a bit too much. My temper had been terrible lately, and I was even driving myself nuts. I couldn't even imagine how the Flock could stand me.

And all because of _him_.

_Oh, Fang, I hope you know you're the worst.

* * *

_

Fang's POV

I was back in the air again after depleting some unsuspecting hunter's food supply and messing up his bed and couch.

It was beginning to seem like I'd never be able to fly again without my thoughts wandering down some uncomfortable paths. All those paths, by the way, seemed to contain Max.

Flying with Max, talking to Max, laughing with Max...Kissing Max.

Ok, so I'm a bit obsessive now. Great.

But the worst path that I couldn't keep my mind from wandering down was the present. How was Max feeling right now? Depressed? Angry? And it was all my fault.

I sped up, as if, if I flew fast enough, maybe I could outfly my past.

_Please, take me away from here.

* * *

_

Max's POV

You know, I don't even know how he had the guts to just go and leave like that. Who does he think he is? He knows we need him! Besides, I'm the leader around here!

_If you're gonna leave, you should ask me first!_

Plus, he promised he'd never leave...He should have said something to me. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

Fang's POV

It wasn't long before I was flying so fast, my wings felt like they would fall off. Why couldn't _I_ develop some kind of super-sonic speed power?

_Please, take me away from here.

* * *

_

Max's POV

I heard another knock on my door, just as I was reaching for Fang's laptop again. Always worth another check.

"Max?" Dylan's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I called back. "Just dandy."

"You want anything to eat?" He asked, "Iggy's making dinner."

"I'll...Come out when I want something." I said, not feeling like facing the Flock right then.

"Ok." He replied.

There was a long pause of silence then. I waited, but it wasn't broken. I sighed.

"Dylan, I know you're standing on the other side of the door,"

"No I'm-...Oh, sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Go on, Dylan."

I listened until I was sure he had left this time. The little stalker.

_Dylan's nice, but not my best friend.

* * *

_

Fang's POV

You can only go for so long flying like that. I finally almost crash-landed into some trees and slid down lie on the grass below, trying to catch my breath. All that hard flying, and for what? My thoughts had kept up with me. I mean, how stupid can you get, anyway? You can't outfly your brain.

I closed my eyes, just wishing all this would go away.

_Please take me away from here.

* * *

_

Max's POV

I searched Fang's computer all over again, but came up with the same conclusion as last time. He really doesn't want to be found, and I can't find him.

I nearly threw the computer back onto the table. This was _not_ how things are supposed to go! Why did he have to be so frustrating?

I flopped back down on my bed and pulled a pillow over my face. I was not going to go into another fit over Fang. He'd gotten enough of my tears, screams, and tantrums. He didn't get another one.

But even as I thought it, the lump began to form in my throat.

_When is all this pain going to end?_

I mean, what was wrong with him, anyway? He was supposed to stay with me. We were all supposed to stay together this time.

_'Cause I can't loose anyone more.

* * *

_

Fang's POV

I found another place to stay the night, this one a house that looked like the residents had gone on a vacation.

I found myself staring at the phone. I was so tempted to pick it up and try to call Max. I wouldn't have to say anything, just hear her voice and hang up.

Oh, yeah, now I'm a stalker.

But I knew I'd end up saying something. She'd yell at me, cry over me, then beg me to come back. She'd give me millions of reasons to come back, and I'd want to. I'd want to believe her and just go back to the way things were.

But things could never be the same again. And I couldn't go back.

_But I can't walk back through that door.

* * *

_

Max's POV

Twenty years...TWENTY YEARS? What the Hell was he thinking? Two years, maybe. Ten years would even kinda work, but _twenty?

* * *

_

Fang's POV

The more I thought about it, as I lay in some stranger's bed, staring at the ceiling, maybe twenty years was a bit much to ask.

_How can I ever wait those twenty years?

* * *

_

Max's POV

It hit me, at one point, what the Hell am I doing? I have to be strong for my Flock. I have to be strong for myself. I have to be strong for the _entire freaking world_. I can't sit here and wallow in self-pity just because Fang had decided to take a hike.

But it was easier said than done.

_I have to move on from this.

* * *

_

Fang's POV

I had my own agenda now, right? Max needed to save the world, and I was going to help her, sure, but from afar. I needed to start recruiting or something. I had to get my mind off of Maximum Ride if I was ever going to help her.

But every time I closed my eyes to try to fall asleep, another memory flashed through my mind of Max, most of them the more pleasant, lingering moments. This wasn't going to be easy.

_I keep dwelling on that last kiss._

_I can shake this, it'll just take time.

* * *

_

Max's POV

I surprised everyone the next morning by coming out of my room for breakfast with everyone else. Sure, I didn't have to much to say, but I tried not to be a total drag, and the rest of the Flock seemed understanding.

They needed a leader more than a grouchy emo kid. I had to just keep pushing forward and try not to let Fang cause me to fall back. He didn't leave because he wanted me to sink into depression, but because he thougt I'd do better without him distracting me. Whether that was true or not, I don't know if we'll ever know, but either way, I had to make this work

My Flock depended on it. The World depended on it.

Maybe, in twenty years, the world would be a safer place. We could only hope.

I didn't want our reunion happening on the brink of destruction.

* * *

Fang's POV

I dragged myself out of bed and into the skies after a rather restless night. I'd attempted to make coffee before I left, but I had a feeling the coffee grounds weren't supposed to be at the bottom of the cup. I was able to down a couple waffle, though, so that gave me a bit of energy.

I had to stop dwelling on Max, somehow. This wasn't going according to my well-laid plans...

But, either way, I still had to try.

_I'd like to make myself believe that someday you'll be with me._

_It may be twenty years or more than that, but I can wait._

_I just hope twenty years won't be too late._

_The World must be safe._

_I'd like to make myself believe that someday you'll be with me._

_It may be twenty years or more than that, but I can wait._

_I just hope twenty years won't be too late._

_The World must be safe.

* * *

_

Fang's POV

I hoped Max knew, at least, that even though I wasn't there, I was still going to help her. I wasn't going to forget her. The whole reason I was doing this was to help her be a better leader. Besides, she couldn't be two places at once, but I could go all the places she couldn't. I'd find other mutants. Seperated by distance, but united by a cause. Or so I hoped.

I'd given up trying to stop thinking about Max. It was never going to happen. Instead, I used my thoughts and memories as fuel. It kept me focused on what I was doing out here and why. Max was behind my every move.

_I'd like to make myself believe that someday you'll be with me._

_Twenty years may seem long, but you'll be on my mind._

_Remember that I'm always on your side._

_Maximum Ride.

* * *

_

Fang: You might as well sing the Emo Song.

Me: Oh, shut up.

Fang: Shall we post this and go eat tacos in the emo corner?

Me: -whacks Fang-

R&R?


	2. The Song

Me: So I decided, in hopes to clear any confusion that might pop up because of the way I did the songfic, I'd post just the lyrics as well. I liked the song better, anyway.

Fang; Honestly, so do I...

Me; You like it?

Fang: Yeah, Max misses me and Dylan's not good enough.

Me: -eyeroll-

* * *

**Fang:**

You would not believe your eyes.

If you saw her in the skies.

And no, I'm not just talking 'bout the wings.

Her smile takes away my breath.

Brings me back from certain death.

At least that's how things were until I left.

I'd like to make myself believe

That someday she'll be with me.

It's hard to tell where our future lies with the way that things have gone.

But paths can shift like a changing tide with Max Ride.

**Max:**

I got ten thousand hugs

From the Flock after that dumb,

dirty rat left me without one goodbye.

None of this seems right.

After we survived those fights,

He runs off just as happiness is in sight.

I'd like to make myself believe that boy would come back to me.

I may be mad, but Dylan just can't fill this empty hole.

And things around here just don't seem that sane, without Fang.

**Max:**

Oh, Fang, I hope you know you're the worst.

**Fang:**

Please, take me away from here.

**Max:**

If you're gonna leave, you should ask me first!

**Fang:**

Please, take me away from here.

**Max:**

Dylan's nice, but not my best friend.

**Fang:**

Please take me away from here.

**Max:**

When is all this pain going to end?

**Max:**

'Cause I can't loose anyone more.

**Fang:**

But I can't walk back through that door.

**Max and Fang:**

How can I ever wait those twenty years?

**Max:**

I have to move on from this.

**Fang:**

I keep dwelling on that last kiss.

**Max and Fang:**

I can shake this, it'll just take time.

**Max and Fang:**

I'd like to make myself believe that someday you'll be with me.

It may be twenty years or more than that, but I can wait.

I just hope twenty years won't be too late.

The World must be safe.

I'd like to make myself believe that someday you'll be with me.

It may be twenty years or more than that, but I can wait.

I just hope twenty years won't be too late.

The World must be safe.

**Fang:**

I'd like to make myself believe that someday you'll be with me.

Twenty years may seem long, but you'll be on my mind.

Remember that I'm always on your side.

Maximum Ride.

* * *

Fang: -sarcastically- Aw, how romantic.

Me: Hey, you should like this. It's about you and Max.

Fang: Guess I'm just not a sap...

Me: YOU CALLIN' ME A SAP?

Fang: N-no! No! Jeez, calm!

Me: But...I am a sap!

Fang: -mutters- PMS, much?

Me: WHAT YOU SAY, BOY?

Fang: Nothing! Jeez...

R&R?


End file.
